Cuidando un bebé
by Solitaire Soul
Summary: [SasuSaku] Sakura y Sasuke son enviados a una misión en las afueras de Konoha, tienen que cuidar a un bebé.. ¿influenciara esta misión en las relaciones de estos dos chicos?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! n.n por cierto (bien atrasado o.oU) feliz año nuevo a todos! espero que se la hayan pasado super bien con sus familiares:3

**Aclaro: **Ningun personaje de Naruto me pertenece (Y si pudiera me quedo con Sasuke-kuuun:3 xD)

**S u m m a r y : **SasuSaku Sakura y Sasuke son enviados a una misión en las afueras de Konoha, tienen que cuidar a un bebé.. ¿influenciara esta misión en las relaciones de estos dos chicos?.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

.- Dialogos.

_Cursiva _Pensamientos.

0x0x0 Cambio de escena.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

**Capítulo I**

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto estaban esperando a Kakashi en el puente donde siempre se veian para que les dijeran sus misiones... ellos llevaban ahí como 2 horas esperando a su sensei que acostumbraba siempre llegar tarde.

.-Ohayo! Lo siento el retraso, me perdí en el camino de la vida.

.-Kakashi-sensei! ò.ó

.-Gomen chicos n.nU, bueno lo siento Naruto pero en esta misión no participaras.

.-Que? o.oU - Preguntaba el rubio algo confundido.

.-Esta misión es para Sakura y Sasuke, deberan cuidar al bebé de un terrateniente de una aldea que esta cerca de acá.

.-CUÍDAR UN BEBÉ? - Le grita Sasuke a su sensei con un tono frío y enojado.

.-Aaaw! un bebé!.

.-Sisi, deberán cuidarlo por 2 semanas.

La cara de Sakura, de cara a felicidad por cuidar un bebé y estar con la persona que mas amaba cambio a cara de enojo de tener que estar 2 semanas cambiando pañales.

.-QUE? Y PORQUE DOS SEMANAS?.

.-Porque el terrateniente se irá a una guerra y el bebé es el desendiente de esa familia, es decir, si le pasa algo es horrendo, así que deberán cuidarlo con su vida - Kakashi voltea a ver a Naruto que esta arrodillado con un fondo morado y rayas negras xD - Y no mando a Naruto porque solo necesitan a un ninja y una ninja, no te mando ya que pues, esto.. tu sabes..

.-_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke siempre a ese baka! _Si.. entiendo Kakashi-sensei ¬¬

.-Mañana partiran a primera hora, nos vemos pronto, Sakura y Sasuke... además no queremos que el bebé aprenda malos modales - Y con eso el peligris desapareció en una nube gris.

.-Hmph.. vamonos - Dice Sasuke pero detiene su marcha ya que ni Sakura ni Naruto lo siguen.

Sakura estaba incada con una ramita, picandole la espalda a Naruto diciendo "Narutoo.. baka" mientras que este estaba tirado con el fondito morado y rayas negras pensando "_Ese maldito de Sasuke, me las va a pagar! aunque sea una vez.. una vez.. ò.o_" xD

.-Dobe ¬¬

.-Arrgg! Sasukeee! - En ese momento el chico se levanta y estaba listo para darle un buen guamazo (N/A: En mi idioma.. golpe xDD) a Sasuke pero Sakura lo agarro de la manga, lo golpeo en la cara y el pobre salio volando tipo Rocket Power xD

.-No te le acerques a Sasuke-kun! baka!

.-Hmph.. vamonos, Sakura y Naruto.

.-Hai Sasuke-kun! n.n

.-Ba..ba..baka - Dice Naruto levantandose de su "gran" caida y caminando hacia Sakura y Sasuke.

.-Ush, Narutoo, tu siempre empezando con las peleas.. - Le dice la pelirosa al chico.

.-Pe..pero.. Sakura-chaan ToT... bue..bueno vamos a comer ramen! yo invito!

Así los tres chicos se fueron a comer el famoso ramen, Sasuke y Sakura pidieron una porción, mientras que Naruto pidio 20 porciones, así Sasuke y Sakura sudaron a gota gorda por detrás de su cabeza de ver su amigo comer y comer sin llenarse, y al mesero trayendo y llevandose platillos.

.-Aaaah, que bieen, ya estoy satisfecho - Dice el rubio.

.-Aquí esta su cuenta, señor.

.-Si, anda Sasuke, paga, pues

.-Que? dijiste tu tu invitabas, dobe ¬¬U no traigo!

.-Sa..sakura-chan?

.-NARUTOOOO! (Inner-Sakura: Shannarooo!)

.-Ejem ¬¬ - Dice el mesero.

Así pusieron a los tres chicos a lavar los trastes durante todo el día, salieron a las 6 de la tarde, Naruto salio con 3 golpazos en la cabeza, uno de un plato que se le cayo encima y los otros 2 de Sakura y Sasuke.

Así cada quien se fue a su casa, Naruto a dormir y Sasuke y Sakura primero que nada a preparar las cosas para la misión.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura y Sasuke ya estaban saliendo juntos de Konoha, hacia la aldea donde debían ir, habia un silecio sepulcral, Sasuke pues, el siempre es serio, y Sakura estaba solo pensando en que decirle al chico.

Cuando la chica ya iba a articular palabra, un inmenso 'monstruo' por así decirlo que no tenia forma el animal, se les puso encima, este escupia como agujas de su osico, y esas agujas venian a Sakura cuando Sasuke empujo a Sakura y le dieron unas cuantas a el y cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

.-Sasuke-kun! - La pelirosa corrio y ayudo a levantarse a Sasuke.

.-Sueltame, estoy bien - Le dice el chico a la pelirosa - Katon Gokakyuu no Jutsu! - Así la araña/gusano/lo que sea xD.. fue destruida

.-Sasuke-kun, dejame revistarte esas heridas, por favor - Le dice la pelirosa al chico con ojos de perrito degollado.

.-Hmph.. esta bien..

Asi Sasuke se recargó en un arbol y Sakura comenzó a desinfectar las heridas de su abdomen haciendo que estos dos se sonrojaran.

.-Gra..gracias por salvarme, Sasuke-kun

.-No fue tanto.. de.. de.. na.. nada

.-_De nada? así me dijo? ay esta misión me va a encantar! n.n_

Así Sasuke se paró con ayuda de Sakura y luego ya que el solo pudo correr por si mismo, ambos se fueron saltando de rama en rama hacia su destino, cuando llegaron vieron una aldea hermosa, llena de flores de todo tipo y color, también habia millares de mariposas por los claveles, el sol estaba fuerte pero no lastimaba la piel ni ojos, las nubes eran blancas y grandes, parecian grandes bolas de algodón.

.-Ah! ustedes son los ninjas de Konoha? - Pregunta un anciano con la cara rechoncha (N/A: Me da risa esta palabra xDD)..

.-Hai! señor, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y el es Uchiha Sasuke.

.-Uchiha? del clan Uchiha?

.-Si, señor - Responde el chico al hombre rechonchete (N/A: xDDDD)

.-Un honor... bien, pasen, el señor los esta esperando.

Así los dos chicos pasaron a una mansión, llena de cuadros, el piso era de marfil, estaba preciosa, pasaron a una sala donde al fondo estaba una silla con un señor que no se le veia el rostro, en sus manos tenia un bebé no mayor de 5 meses.

.-Kawaii! - Dice Sakura en bajito, y Sasuke alcanzó a oírla haciendo un "hmph"

El señor se puso de pie, y los dos ninjas hicieron una reverencia, después el señor puso en las manos de Sakura al bebé, aun no tenia mucho cabello, y lo que tenia era color azabache, estaba dormido.

.-Gracias por cuidar a mi hijo, volvere en dos semanas, ponganse comodos, es como su casa, Ikari les dirá donde esta su habitación.

.-Hai! gracias - Responden ambos ninjas al terrateniente que estaba saliendo de aquella habitación.

.-Hola, mucho gusto me llamo Ikari, vengan, les mostraré su habitación

Los dos chicos siguieron a la peliroja (Ikari) y llegaron a una habitacion, tenia dos camas y entre ellas estaba la cuna del bebé, tenia al fondo un baño, y también tenia un balcón que daba a una vista preciosa, a unas montañas y abajo de las montañas se veia un campo de puras flores.

Así Sakura colocó al bebé en la cuna y comenzó a desempacar al igual que Sasuke

.-Suerte que a esta edad todo el día duermen - Le dice el pelinegro a Sakura que le sonrío.

.-Hai! xD

Así ambos ya que terminaron de desempacar Ikari entró a la habitación.

.-Si necesitan ayuda, solo me avisan, me llamo Ikari y estoy a sus ordenes.

.-Si, gracias.

Pero.. comenzaban los problemas.. empezó a oler feo en la habitación, Sakura y Sasuke no habian experimentado ese olor en mucho tiempo.. xD.. así que no estaban seguros de que era.. cuando el bebé comenzó a llorar..

.-Oh no..

.-Sakura, tu se lo cambias..

.-Por que yo?

.-Eres mujer, sirves para eso, yo sirvo mas para pelear.

.-Sasuke-kun! a la próxima lo haras tu ¿ok?

.-Si, pero enseñame

Así Sakura puso al bebé en la cama de Sasuke (adrede xD) encima de una sábana, agarró un pañal y se lo cambió explicandole a Sasuke, Sasuke se le quedaba viendo como si fuese la prueba más dificil que hay.

.-Eso es peor a que se te entierren kunais y shurikens en tu cuerpo! TT

.-Exagerado Sasuke-kun ¬¬

El bebé estaba llorando, ambos chicos desesperados, ya no sabian que hacer ¿hambre? ¿miedo? ¿sueño? ¿¿¡¡que rayos tenia el bebé? Sakura comenzó a meser al bebé pero este seguia llorando, Sasuke lo lanzaba al aire y lo cargaba, pero eso lo asustaba, Sakura le dio de comer, no quería! hasta le tiro el biberon (Mamila) a Sakura encima haciendo que esta se llenara de leche y su inner explotara, Sasuke y Sakura ya no sabian que hacer, si no era miedo, no era hambre ¡era sueño! pero ¿como rayos dormir a un bebé?

Sasuke cargó al bebe y empezó a tararear una canción de cuna, muy bonita, y el bebé quedo dormido en los brazos de Sasuke, y este sonrió.

.-Wow ¿donde aprendiste eso?

.-Mi madre.. me la cantaba cuando era pequeño, antes de que ella, bueno.. - después de decir eso eso la cara de Sasuke se oscureció y puso al bebé en la cuna, y luego este se sentó en su cama con la cabeza hacia abajo.

Sakura se sentó junto a el, ¡como tenia ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que no estaba solo! pero tenia miedo del rechazo, que lo abrazara y este solo se quitara, pero ella se arriesgó y abrazo a Sasuke, lo más raro es que este también le correspondió a su abrazo y Sakura sonrió. Estuvieron abrazados por un momento, luego Sasuke deshizo el abrazo y se le quedó viendo a la pelirosa.

.-Gracias, Sakura.

x ----------------------------- x

Wii! aquí termina el capi I! espero que les haya gustado.

**Solitaire . Soul**


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí esta el capi II! muchas gracias a las que mandaron reviews, me animaron mucho a continuarlo! n.n

**  
. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

.- Dialogos.

_Cursiva _Pensamientos.

0x0x0 Cambio de escena.

**. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

**Capítulo II**

.-Gracias, Sakura.

.-De nada, Sasuke-kun - Le responde la pelirosa al chico con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

.-_Arrgg ¿que me esta pasando? ¿por qué estoy sintiendo esto? tengo ganas de besarla.. ¡pero no! _Inner-Sasuke: (arrg pero que coño te pasa, besala de una vez por todas baka!) _No! _Inner-Sasuke: (hazlo!) - Así que Sasuke, cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a Sakura... algo lo interrumpio...

.-Buaaaa (N/A: Sonido de los bebes cuando lloran xD) Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

.-_Maldita sea ¬¬ _Inner-Sasuke: (eso te pasa por baka!)

.-Aww que te pasa - Sakura tomó al bebé en los brazos y este comenzó a jalarle el pelo a la chica - Aaaay, no no oyeee!

El bebé comenzó a jalarle el pelo a Sakura con sus manitas y luego la punta del pelo de Sakura se lo metia a su boquita.

.-Inner-Sakura: (Shannaroooooo!) Ay noo! Sasuke-kun haz algooo! - Dice la pelirosa tratando de quitar las manitas del bebé de su cabello.

Sasuke solo se les quedaba viendo nervioso sin saber que hacer y comenzó a jalar al bebé pero esto hacia que el pelo de la chica se jalara más..

.-Aaay noo.. Sasuke-kuuun!

.-Deja voy por tijeras

.-NOOOO! ¬¬

.-Pues esta pegado con chicle el niño a tu pelo! .x.

.-No es cierto! x - Así la chica jala con fuerza su cabello, haciendo que el bebé.. llore de nuevo (N/A: Muajajaja xDD)

Sasuke cargó al bebé y este comenzó a jalarle la nariz y los labios con sus manitas.

.-Saa..sa..sa..saku...raa hazz... aa..al..go! ò.ó

.-Inner-Sakura: (MALDITO ESCUINCLE NO TOQUES LOS LABIOS DE SASUKE-KUN! SHANNAROOOO!) Nee, si - Sakura jaló al bebé y lo puso en la cuna.

.-Aaaay noo! y es el primer dia! TT - Decia el pelinegro sobandose la cara.

.-Si, y ya estoy exhausta! y sigue llorando! - Sakura carga al bebé y lo pone en la cama donde esta Sasuke, y el pelinegro comienza a darle biberón (mamila).

Y ya dejó de llorar y estaba semi-dormido en los brazos de Sasuke, pero volvio a llorar y el pelinegro escuchó como el bebé comenzaba a hacer ruidos "extraños" para el conocimiento de los dos chicos.. pero Sasuke no era tonto, solo con el ruido se sabia que iba a sacar algo asqueroso el bebé por su boca, así que lo puso en la cama y ambos se alejaron.

.-VA A EXPLOTAR! OwO

.-Sasuke-kun que exagerado, no conocia esa parte de ti, comienzas a portarte como Naruto ¬¬

.- ... ¬¬ Bueno bueno ¿que sugie.. - Pero Sasuke no termino de decir su frase ya que el bebé habia vomitado encima de la cama de Sasuke - res.

.-Jajajaja - Sakura no paraba de reirse de la cara que había puesto Sasuke al ver el "regalito" que le dejó el bebé en su cama

Ya eran las 9:00, así que nuestros protagonistas estaban tan cansados que decidieron dormir ya, Sasuke volvió a tatarear esa cancioncita y el bebé volvio a quedar dormido, ni cenaron, Sasuke estaba poniendo sábanas en el suelo para dormir allí y Sakura durmiera en la cama.

.-Sasuke-kun...

.-Eh?

.-Hace frío, duerme conmigo n.n - Le dice la pelirosa al chico.

.-Eeeh? o/o

.-Te vas a enfermar si duermes en el suelo haciendo frío, ven, duerme conmigo, confio en ti n.n

.-Eh.. yo.. bueno.. esto.. Inner-Sasuke: (dile que si baka!).. estoo.. bueno.. esta bien

Así los dos durmieron en una cama INDIVIDUAL bien pegaditos xDD.. y el bebé como angel dormido ni ruido hizo xD (N/A: Yo le pague para que no llorara, aveces hay que negociar ù.u)... a la mañana siguiente cuando Sakura se despertó se encontró con una "sorpresita", Sasuke la estaba abrazando dormido, ella estaba entre sus brazos y su rostro pegado a lo más cerca que se puede del chico. Sakura se sonrojó a más no poder, pero no era tonta, obvio que se quedó ahi dormida de nuevo.

Después cuando Sasuke despertó la vio a ella dormida entre sus brazos. _Eh? Sakura? _Inner-Sasuke: (Si tu, ahora muy angelical, bien que te la echaste ayer!) _QUE? _Inner-Sasuke: (Nah no es cierto n.nU pero tu la abrazaste! no te hagas!) _baka ¬¬ _

Sakura despertó e interrumpió la "conversación" de Sasuke con su inner.

.-Eh.. Sasuke-kun.. yo.. esto.. bueno..

.-Sakura! - Dice el chico soltandola y sentandose dandole la espalda, extremadamente rojo

Sakura sonrió y se sentó junto a el también algo sonrojada pero no como Sasuke.

.-Que.. que pasó? n.nU - Pregunta la pelirosa al chico.

.-Si, eh, bueno tenia frío.

.-... ¬¬ Sasuke-kun yo no te estaba abrazando.. era alrevez :rolleyes: que pasó? ¬x¬

.-Eh.. bueno.. Sakura, hay algo que debo decirte.

.-Dime - Le dice la chica algo roja.

.-Yo.. bueno.. esto.. yo.. te.. - Pero no pudo continuar la frase.. ya que para variar algo los interrumpió, un chillido que atormentaba las cabezas de Sakura y Sasuke.. xDD

.-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

.-Arrgg! Sakura ¿lo puedo encerrar en el baño? ò.o

.-No Sasuke-kun ¬¬

Sakura cargó al bebé y le dio biberón para que desayunara.

.-Sasuke-kun, ¡tengo que contarte algo que me pasó!

.-Dime..

.-Blablablablabla

Mientras tanto.. Sasuke..

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Aaah que linda se ve Sakura dandole al bebé de comer, ¿como se veria con un bebé nuestro? aaay no, que me pasa! no debo pensar en eso, no no... pero... que linda es ella, como me gustaría tenerla solo para mi, pero no.. primero a lo que vivo, no puedo enfocarme en otra cosa más que en mi venganza, oh si, pero aaah que lindo se le ve ese traje de ninja, su pijama, todo se le ve lindo.. quisiera.. no, no, no puedo pensar en eso.. aun..

**End Sasuke's P.O.V**

.-Blablabla.. entonces, Sasuke-kun.. que piensas sobre eso?

.-Mande? o.o?

.-.. ¬¬ olvídalo .x.

.-... o.o?

.-Ah.. bueno si me disculpas voy a ir a las aguas termales y luego a desayunar, que te valla bien con el bebé, adiós! ¬¬ - Y con eso Sakura salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe.

.-Eh? noo - Sasuke se imagina al bebé encima de el jalandole el cabello y chupandole toda la cara - NOOOO! - Sasuke salió corriendo de la habitación con el bebé en manos, el cual quería vomitar - IKARIII

.-Si, joven Uchiha?

.-Ten esto - Sasuke le da el bebé a Ikari - Cuídalo un momento ¿va? voy a ir a descansar.. un poco.. .x.

.-Jeje entiendo joven Uchiha - Así Ikari se llevó al bebé para meterlo a bañar mientras que Sasuke iba a "descansar" un rato.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Sakura ya estaba dentro de las aguas termales, y estaba vacias solo estaba ella, se había puesto un bikini para entrar, primero metió un pie para checar como estaba el agua, después metio todo su cuerpo y el agua ya le llegaba hasta su boca.

Un chico entró a las aguas y se sentó junto a Sakura.

.-Sakura!

.-Eeeh? Sasuke-kun? no te vi entrar jeje n/n

.-Pues con los ojos cerrados esta imposible

.-Jeje n/n

.-Oh mira, todo el espacio solo para los dos - Cuando dijo "solo para los dos" hizo una sonrisa picarona, su inner se había apoderado de su cuerpo - Te vez muy linda con ese bikini, Sakura.

.-Eh.. esto.. gracias.. Sasuke-kun n/n _Sasuke-kun esta raro ¿que trama? _- Sakura se alejó un poco de Sasuke ya que su comportamiento estaba medio patas pa' 'rriba xD

.-No te alejes, Sakura - Sasuke se acercó más a Sakura, y acercó su cara a la de la chica, cada uno podia oir sus respiraciones, Sasuke se acercó poco a poco y más y más al rostro de la chica, luego la fundió en un beso, en cuanto los labios de Sasuke tocaron los de Sakura, el inner desapareció dandole paso al Sasuke verdadero ¡cual fue su sorpresa! que Sakura le estaba correspondiendo a ese beso.

Después de un rato se separaron ambos muy rojos y se separaron un poco de el espacio de las aguas termales.

.-Eh.. esto.. Sasuke-kun.. que fue eso? n.nU

.-Pues no te vi muy enfadada cuando te lo di, Sakura..

.-Eh.. bueno.. yo.. verás..

.-Si, si, anda vamos a desayunar

Acto seguido, los dos salieron de las aguas, Sasuke ayudó a caminar a Sakura por un momento ya que sentía débil por el calor de las aguas, ya que recuperó la compostura se fueron caminando hacia sus habitaciones, se cambiaron (uno x uno en el baño, claro xD) y bajaron a desayunar.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ya que lo que había pasado hace un momento dejó a ambos muertos de pena.

.-Eh.. Sakura..

.-Si, Sasuke-kun?

.-Perdón.. por lo de ahorita.. yo..

.-No te preocupes _Claro que no debes preocuparte, fue el momento más esperado y feliz de mi vida n.n_

.-Eh.. bueno.. gracias..

Ya que terminaron, e iban por el bebé, llegó una Ikari llorando.

.-Que ocurrió Ikari-chan? - Le pregunta la pelirosa a la peliroja.

.-SECUESTRARON A LIN! (Nombre del bebé, nombre de mujer o.oU xD)

.-QUE? - Preguntan los dos ninjas - Cuando? Quien? Donde?

.-Ahorita, después que lo saque de bañar un hombre encapuchado se lo llevó!

.-No se preocupe Ikari-chan, nosotros iremos en su busqueda ¿hacia donde se fueron?

.-Hacia la montaña que se encuentra al norte.

.-De acuerdo! - Así los dos ninjas se fueron a su habitación, por sus shurikens, kunais, medicamentos.. y demás cosas, después salieron corriendo hacia la montaña.

0x0x0x0x0x0

Ya habían pasado horas desde que estaban buscando, cuando se encontraron con un ninja.

.-Ja! de aquí no pasan niñitos!

.-Ah sí? - Dice Sasuke activando su sharingan - Sakura, atrás

.-Hai!

Comenzaron a pelear, Sasuke iba ganando, pero justo cuando iba a matarlo llegó otro ninja y noqueó a Sakura llevandosela, Sasuke golpeó a su oponente noqueandolo también y se fue a donde se habia ido el ninja que secuestró a la pelirosa.

.-_Sakura, resiste, juro, que aunque sea lo último que haga, te salvaré!_

Así Sasuke comenzó la busqueda de Sakura, saltando de rama en rama y corriendo a mayor velocidad, de una cosa estaba seguro, donde estuviese Sakura, ahí estaría el bebé y la persona que tramó todo esto.

x -------------- x

Aquí termina el capi II! espero que les haya gustado! n.n

**Solitaire . Soul**


	3. Chapter 3

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan muchísimo a continuar con el fic n.n aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste!

**Capítulo III**

Sasuke iba corriendo, ya estaba comenzando a cansarce, ya que las horas que habia corrido, y no encontraba nada, pero no lo hacia en vano ya que cada vez se acercaba más y más hacia donde se fue el secuestrador.

.-SASUKE-KUUUUUN!

Sasuke escuchó una voz que se le hacia muy familiar, así que la siguió, al momento de escucharla supo que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Sakura (N/A: Inner-Andrea: de vdd supo? o.o Andrea: nu sé, tu solo sigueme el rollo .x.U Inner-Andrea: ¬¬) y pues nuestro protagonista siguio la voz de la chica hasta llegar a una torre que se veia muy gastada, era negra y arriba tenia una especie de picos (N/A: Inner-Andrea: Aaah ya te crees de The Lord of the Rings ¬¬ Andrea: cállate y dejame narrar la maldita historia! ò.o) la voz de Sakura dejó de escucharse, Sasuke estaba entre entrar a la torre o quedarse afuera a que llegara alguien, decidió entrar porque si estaba ahí dentro Sakura no quería arriesgarse a que le sucediera algo.

La puerta de la torre estaba abierta, estaba completamente vacia la torre, sin guardias, ningun ser vivo (o al menos en los primeros pisos) así el chico comenzó a subir de piso en piso buscando a Sakura, todos los pisos eran idénticos, negros, sucios, estaban llenos de muebles con sábanas encima y una que otra sábana en el suelo con un bulto abajo (ya imaginaran o.o) así que Sasuke se preocupó más por Sakura y se fue subiendo de piso a piso lo más rápido que pudo. Llegó a el último piso que tenia escaleras, ese piso era al contario, blanco y estaba bien ordenado, tenia varias ventanas, cuando se volvió a escuchar un grito de Sakura ¡estaba en la torre! pero en ningun piso del que pudo ir, así que.. Sasuke se asomó por la ventana y vio que hasta arriba habia un cuarto el cual no se puede pasar por medio de escaleras, así que se fue subiendo por las paredes de la torre (N/A: Spiderman! o.o, bueno ya u.ú xD)

Estaba a un paso de llegar hacia la puerta de esa habitación, con mucho cuidado se asomó por una ventana que estaba ahí, vio a Sakura amarrada, estaba llorando, Sasuke volteó la vista y vio a una persona, traia una capa encima, así que solo se le veia como su silueta. La silueta traia al bebé en sus brazos... pero el bebé no estaba llorando... al contrario... estaba dormido, así que esta persona aun no le hacia nada malo.

Esta silueta salio desapareció en una nube de polvo color negro.

.-Sasuke-kun! - Murmura Sakura al ver al chico parado enfrente de ella.

.-Shh..

El pelinegro comenzó a desamarrar las manos de Sakura, en sus muñecas se veia la marca de la cuerda que le estaba lastimando, luego desamarró sus pies y piernas, Sakura abrazó a Sasuke llorando, haciendo que este se sonrojara mucho. Luego Sakura dejó de abrazarlo y esta vez, ella fue la que se le quedó viendo.

.-Sasuke-kun, gracias por venir a rescatarme n.n

.-Eh.. bueno.. de nada.. yo.. - Pero el chico no pudo terminar la frase ya que Sakura rozó sus labios con los de el y luego le sonrió.

Sasuke también le sonrió y le ayudo a que se pusiera de pie.

.-Sakura, tenemos que rescatar al bebé, o Kakashi-sensei y Tsunade-sama nos daran por muertos

.-Hai!

Así los dos chicos salieron de la habitación por donde habia entrado Sasuke (N/A: Spiderman! taranaranaranara! n.n xDD perdon) cuando llegaron al suelo (fuera de la torre) vieron que esa silueta que estaba arriba estaba saliendo de la torre con el bebé en sus brazos.

.-Sakura, pudiste ver quien era el secuestrador?

.-El duende verde.. en su aparato voladooor! o0o - Caída tipo animé de parte de Sasuke y Sakura - (N/A: Andrea: Aaah no, eso esa es otra historia no? Inner-Andrea: babosa! ¬¬ Andrea: ¬x¬) no sé, no alcancé a ver.. lo siento..

.-Rayos..

.-Lo.. lo siento Sasuke-kun

.-No pasa nada, no es tu culpa

La pelirosa asintió.

.-Sakura, quedate aquí.

.-Tu que haras?

Pero el pelinegro no le contestó ya que el mismo ninja que habia secuestrado a Sakura comenzó a pelear con el, mientras que Sakura desobedecia a Sasuke y seguia al secuestrador ¡no podia dejar que se llevaran al bebé de nuevo!

.-Hey! encapuchado! - Le dice la chica al secuestrador (N/A: Y dale con el secuestrador xDD)

.-Qué? - Le responde volteandose.

.-Que ocultas bajo tu máscara eh? o será que estas tan ojete (N/A: Gomen n.nU) que no se te puede ver?

.-Oye Sakura, esa no es una forma de hablarle a tu sensei ¬¬

.-Nani?

.-Pasaron el examen! felicitaciones!

.-Eeeh? - Por parte de Sasuke y Sakura.

.-Jeje n.n - El secuestrador se convirtió en Kakashi y el bebé en Naruto (N/A o.0 xDD) - Les explico, Sasuke, ven acá, verán, hay un examen que se hace con la chica del grupo y algun chico, te seleccioné a ti Sasuke - Kakashi ve a Sakura con ojos picarones y Sakura se sonroja - Me pareciste adecuado, ¡pasaron, cuidaron al bebé, fueron en su busqueda, cuando secuestraron a Sakura, tu Sasuke fuiste en su busqueda mientras que Sakura aquí estaba golpeandome para que soltara al bebé, después de que Sasuke le dijo a Sakura que se quedara ahí, ella no obedeció y vino por mi por el bebé, no les importó lo que pasara ustedes seguian cumpliendo con su misión.

.-Si! Sasuke-baka!

.-Narutoooooo! - Le dicen Sakura y Sasuke al rubio que sudó a gota gorda detrás de su cabeza.

Sakura golpeó al chico haciendolo salir volando estilo Rocket Power y Sasuke igual.

.-BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! - Le gritaba Sakura a Naruto.

.-_Ese dobe, lo hacia adrede para que no pudiera besar a Sakura, baka! _Dobe ¬¬

.-Jejeje n.nUU _Pero no me salio, Sasuke-baka durmio con Sakura-chan! TT_

Así los cuatro regresaron a la mansión.

0x0x0x0x0

En el cuarto con Sakura y Sasuke cuando estaban empacando...

.-Esto.. bueno.. Sasuke-kun.. yo..

.-Calla.. Sakura hay algo que debo decirte, me di cuenta en el transcurso de estos dias.. que trate de decirte pero el dobe de Naruto no lo permitia ¬¬..

.-Sasuke..-kun?

.-Tu.. me.. gustas.. mucho..

.-... - Sakura se sonrojo y puso una sonrisa inmensa y se abalanzó sobre Sasuke - Tu también a mi Sasuke-kun! n.n

Sasuke besó a Sakura, después de un momento se separaron y salieron de la mansión agarrados de la mano a reunirse con Kakashi y Naruto para regresar a Konoha.

.-Oigan y que hay de nuevo chicos, que paso entre ustedes dos? - Les pregunta Kakashi a la pelirosa y pelinegro que iban agarrados de la mano.

.-Ah.. bueno.. pues.. - Sakura comenzó a balbucear, no sabia que decir.

.-Somos novios - Dice Sasuke firmemente sin saber la opinión de Sakura, pero por la cara que le puso la chica, se confirmó que ella aceptaba a esa indirecta.

Naruto puso cara de asco, Kakashi picarona y Sasuke y Sakura solo se quedaron viendo y sonrieron.

Así nuestro equipo 7 regreso a Konoha con su examen pasado y cumplido y una nueva pareja en la aldea.

---------------------------

Terminado el fic! esta bien cortito lo sé u.u pero bueno, ojala les aia gustado y las que pensaron que el secuestrador era malo e iba a pasar algo malo.. jiji noooop:P gracias a todas(os) x su apoyo! n.n

**s o l i t a i r e . s o u l**


End file.
